Orcs
Orcs are a humanoid species. They are kin to the Goblins, another humanoid species, as part of the Warborn Faction info from T9A Webpage. Description Orcs have been compared to the 'great primates of Taphria' ( ) in appearance, strong and robust. They are said to come in a variety of earthly skintones, from ochre to green to dark brown. They also commonly have large fangs. Informative text about Orcs and Goblins (The 9th Scroll, issue 14) In behaviour the orcs have been described as extremely violent, with a love for fighting. They even continue fighting after having suffered the most terrible wounds. History . Depicting the species enslaved by the Saurians. An Orc can be seen in the top-right corner.|link=https://the-ninth-age.fandom.com/wiki/File:BRB_World_Hymn_-_Enslaved_Species.png|left]] It is claimed that the Orcs and Goblins have been around for as long as anyone can remember Faction info from T9A Webpage. According to myth, all their tribes were united under a single leader in the First Age Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Orcs and Goblins (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p143). A few even believe they were the ones responsible for the downfall of the Saurians, though no records exist of that being true Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Orcs and Goblins (T9A:FB Rulebook, p143). Orcs are mentioned and seen several times in the World Hymn. In the tapestry of the First Age, they can be seen among the species enslaved by the Saurians The World Hymn: The 1st Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p126). An orc can also be seen in the tapestry of the Second Age, and in the hymn the following verse appears The World Hymn: The 2nd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p127): tapestry of the World Hymn. Presumably depicting the orc Akrübad. ]] "That fair-eyed orc that Akrübad Who soon to come would take and bind" Exactly who this Akrübad is is not said. Perhaps he is the same orc that united all the tribes in the First Age, but that is pure speculation. In the Third Age, the orcs are said to suffer under the great calamity that rules the era The World Hymn: The 3rd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p127). In the Fourth Age they lay siege to the dwarves, and are also seen in the tapestry together with goblins The World Hymn: The 4th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p128). In the Sixth Age the Orcs are said to wage a losing war against the Beast Herds, and are seen swarming around sheltered dwarves together with goblins and vermin The World Hymn: The 6th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p129). Culture and Society Orcs are said to live a mainly nomadic life as part of tribes. Periodically these tribes grow vastly in numbers. Broods The exact nature of the reproductive means of Orcs is unknown, it has been described as unfathomable . Some speculate that there are female orcs, but it is not known for certain Interview with Sigmund Selig, the Great Sage, fourth session (The 9th Scroll, issue 10, p12) . It has been said though that orcs born out of the ground. All orcs that emerge from a single site are to to be part of a single birthgroups or brood, with a significant importance to orc society. Each brood is lead be an alpha. These broods form tribes, where they each compete for dominance and leadership of the tribe. The alpha of the dominant brood is the chief, sometimes called Big BossSventaromsag, "Thousand Nights: from the Caves of Western Augea to the city of Avras" (The 9th Scroll, issue 10, p45), of the whole tribe. Field notes of researcher Johan Möhring (The 9th Scroll, issue 14, p45) Feast of Zagjan Main article: Feast of Zagjan The Feast of Zagjan is an annual festival celebrated among Orcs. It involves drinks, foods, games and fights. It has been said to be a method with which the broods of the orcs test their strength against each other, benefiting the tribe by weeding out the weak. It is also a place where leadership of the tribe may be challenged. Ageing Orcs have been observed to exhibit greatly differing behaviour and societal role as they age. The youngest broods of a tribe are said to be unruly and exceptionally violent. With age they calm down, and among other things develop basic weaponcraft. The oldest broods are able to produce both heavy armour and weapons. It has been observed that an orc who outlives the rest of his brood can become isolated. Fighting alone and seldom socializing with the rest of the tribe, with the exception of shamans. These sometimes wander off alone into the wilderness. Categorization Orcs are represented in the 9th Age game as part of the factions Orcs and Goblins. There they are grouped into three different greenhide races: * Feral Orcs * Common Orcs * Iron Orcs This categorization, and the rules used for the different races in the game, bears some similarity to the description of the ageing process of the orcs. That would Feral Orcs are simply young orcs and Iron Orcs the oldest. Sources Category:Orcs and Goblins